No Matter What
by it's not over
Summary: Hermione is 21 and suffers the worst nightmare in the world! Something happens to Ron. Maybe if you read you'll be able to figure out what I mean. R&R please! Flames welcome, just, be polite about it.


No Matter What

She stood in front of the sliding glass doors leading to her best friends back porch. Her arms wrapped around her. Her face pale and pinched in worry and nervouseness as she watched the rain come down in heavy gails. Thunder boomed overhead and lightning flashed minicingly. Her best friend, Ginny, moved around the kitchen fixing hot chocolate. Hermione watched her for a moment. Her figure tall and thin, her long red hair flashing each time lightning hit. Her face showed her sixteen year old beauty. Hermione smiled faintly before turning back to the glass doors, the nervous look returning to her face. Ginny came over and handed her a steaming cup.

"He'll be ok," she said quietly. Hermione nodded slightly. Then the power went out. A single tear ran down her cheeck as Ginny went to go get a candle. She came back with the candle in a holder and set it down. Hermione bit her lip as she swore she saw a dark figure in the heavy rain. Hermione's ex, Ron, was in trouble. He was supposed to be at home. He had promised her he wouldn't go meet the guy who had threatened her with her life. Then he called and said he was going to go beat the crap out of him. Then he just hung up. He was so serious. Hermione knew he was going to follow through with was he said. Why, though, she didn't know. He claimed they were only friends even if Hermione still felt more for him. Now he was in danger. He was going after a man who could more than likely kill him, and he was going in the poring rain!

That's when the lightning hit. Not even twenty feet from the house. It didn't hit the ground either. Hermione watched in horror as the blinding light hit the man she so strongly adored. As if in slow motion the mug slipped from her pale fingers and shattered at her feet. Without thinking of the danger she was putting herself into, she sprinted out the door. She reached the fallen figure and fell to her knees next to him, unaware of the screams coming from a spazzing Ginny. He wasn't breathing. She placed the heel of her palm on his chest and pushed six times, checking to see if he was breathing between each set. Again and again she pushed, not wanting to accept that she might not be able to save him.

"One... two... three..." she counted quietly to herself and she pushed on his chest. He never gasped for breath. Tears ran down her cheecks and she stopped pushing and layed on top of him the pouring rain. She couldn't save him. It was her fault he was dead. If she hadn't told him about that man he would have never gone out that stormy day. Now his dead body lay motionless under her's as she lay on top of him. She sobbed uncontrollably. She stayed there until the rain stopped and the sun came out. Never once did she open her eyes. Never once did she look at the face which would haunt her in her dreams. She would no longer be able to hear that sweet voice again, but it will now call to her when she's alone. She'll turn around and no one will be there. It will slowly drive her to insanity. Never once did she open her eyes and see his faded golden eyes. Eyes that had once been so bright. Never once did she open her eyes and look at the life she hadn't been able to save.

Two days later and the funeral:  
Hermione stood next to his mother, who was sobbing. She had cried her tears already. He had taken her heart and soul with him. She missed him so much. She didn't know how she could live without him. After everyone had said words in his honor they left and Hermione stood there staring at the sky, wondering if he was finally getting his chance to fly. She sure hoped so. She smiled faintly and placed her black rose on his coffin.

She went back to his house afterwards, to collect the things that were dear to him so she could keep them safe. His mom didn't care. She visisted the family frequently, just to make sure his mom would be alright. She was recovering well.

She never allowed herself to look into a mirror. She didn't want to see the horrible face that was responsible for letting his life slip away. But one day she did. When she looked she saw something that truly amazed her. His eyes. His bright, intellegent, golden eyes staring right at her. She smiled. A part of him was still with her. It always will be.

"No matter what," she whispered, "you will always have my heart. I will love you..."

"And I will love you..." she heard the wind whisper, as it gently flew into the window and caressed her cheeck as he had done so many times before.  
And with the wind she whispered, "No matter what..."

THE END


End file.
